parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Thousand Stars
Song title *"Ten Thousand Stars" Uploaded September 18, 2015, with 440,300+ SoundCloud views 913,600+ YouTube views Featuring *Hatsune Miku Producers *CircusP Links *https://soundcloud.com/circusp/hatsune-miku-ten-thousand-stars SoundCloud https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1-Z8uslIsI YouTube (upload by HatsuneMiku Official Channel) https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_Thousand_Stars?action=edit&section=0 edit Contents https://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_Thousand_Stars# hide#Background #Lyrics #Other media appearances ##Concerts ##Games #External links BackgroundEdit "Ten Thousand Stars" is an original work by Circus-P, featuring Hatsune Miku. This song was entered into and won the HATSUNE MIKU EXPO SONG CONTEST. Lyrics Edit Put on a mask and don a false identity "I'm broken down into my core!" Blood dripping, head is splitting, Words are falling free I can't take anymore One by one it's over, this silence can't get louder Bolt my jaw shut and throw away, away, away the key Just one second longer, A speed run to game over "I am a fatality" I'm holding onto, onto, onto nothing I've begun crashing, crashing, crashing hard Let me feel panic, panic, panic again Set ablaze, I'll shine brighter than the stars and I'll finally see ten-thousand others just like me Filling up the night sky, we'll never be lonely Take me up where I can feel the zero gravity Come on, Come and be free Come on, Come and see I'll cross my heart and swear "I'll never be like that!" With the tears seeping through the laughs Blood dripping, guts are spilling old fears come for me How long can I last? One by one it's over, this screaming can't get louder Bolt my jaw shut and throw away, away, away the key Just one second longer, A speed run to game over I'm praying for serenity I'm holding onto, onto, onto nothing I've begun crashing, crashing, crashing hard Let me feel panic, panic, panic again Set ablaze, I'll shine brighter than the stars and I'll finally see ten-thousand others just like me Filling up the night sky, we'll never be lonely Take me up where I can feel the zero gravity Come on, Come and be free Come on, Come and see I'm holding onto, onto, onto nothing I've begun crashing, crashing, crashing hard Let me feel panic, panic, panic again Set ablaze, I'll shine brighter than the stars and I'll finally see ten-thousand others just like me Filling up the night sky, we'll never be lonely Take me up where I can feel the zero gravity Come on, Come and be free Come on, Come and see Make it a secret, Think you can keep it? I'm not okay and I'll never be the same Let's make a surprise, Set a date and time Don't let them know I won't say goodbye before I go Other media appearancesEdit Concertshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_Thousand_Stars?action=edit&section=4 This song was featured in the following concerts. *MikuExpo Japan Tour *MikuExpo North America *MikuExpo Live in Taiwan 2016 *MikuExpo China Tour Gameshttps://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Ten_Thousand_Stars?action=edit&section=5 This song was used as a background music in the Miku Vortex Dungeon during the Brave Frontier x Miku collaboration in Brave Frontier. External linksEdit *VocaDB Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Music videos